The present invention relates to a biological substance related article exhibiting low biological substance adsorption and a method of manufacturing the same, and a biological substance adsorption preventive coating composition and a method of using the same.
In the field of biochemical assays, separation and purification of biological substances such as protein, and medical treatment, there have been used many kind of articles such as reaction vessel, centrifuging tube, tube, syringe, pipet, filter, separation column, artificial organ, blood circuit, pump oxygenator circuit, containers, instruments, and devices. And these articles are formed by using a material such as polystyrene, polypropylene, polyethylene, polyurethane, nylon, polyvinyl chloride, glass, stainless steel, and aluminum.
However, since such a material adsorbs a large amount of biological substance such as protein, it may decrease the detection sensibility or reproducibility in medical treatment and biochemical assays. When separating and purifying a biological substance such as protein, the biological substance may adhere to a container used for purification or the like to decrease the yield and the purity of the target biological substance or the like.
In order to solve these problems, a method of adding a polyoxyethylene-based nonionic surfactant, another protein having known properties, a carbohydrate, or a lipid to a test sample has been known. However, when the surfactant is added to the test sample, the biological substance such as protein may be modified and denatured. Moreover, since it is necessary to add a large amount of protein, carbohydrate, lipid, or the like, the purity of the target biological substance may be decreased.
As another method for preventing adsorption of the biological substance such as protein, a method of applying a coating of a polymer containing polymethoxyethyl acrylate as the major component has been proposed (Japanese Patent No. 2806510, JP-A-2001-323030, and JP-A-2002-105136). However, since the polymer containing polymethoxyethyl acrylate as the major component exhibits high adhesion, a contaminant in air tends to adhere to the coating of the polymer. Moreover, the strength and water resistance of the coating are insufficient. Furthermore, the polymer may exhibit an insufficient biological substance adsorption preventive effect.
As a coating agent for preventing adsorption of a biological substance such as protein, a copolymer having a phospholipid type structure has been proposed (JP-A-9-12904, JP-A-9-183819, and JP-A-2000-279512). However, the copolymer having a phospholipid type structure is expensive since a special monomer is used. Moreover, the copolymer may exhibit an insufficient biological substance adsorption preventive effect.